Konsequenzen 1
by olischulu
Summary: Alles hat seine Konsequenzen. Teil 2 unterwegs
1. Prolog, Kapitel 1 und 2

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**Prolog:**

„Ich!", rief ein großer Mann aus dem Hintergrund der Kirche.

„Sehr gut...", begann der Reverend bevor ihm auffiel, dass tatsächlich Jemand Einspruch erhoben hatte. Ruckartig hob der Gottesmann den Kopf und starrte in das Gesicht des Fremden. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte ich erhebe Einspruch gegen die Hochzeit dieses Mannes und dieser...Frau!" Formulierte er den Einspruch aus.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Der Tag hatte so gut begonnen für John Connor oder John Baum, wie er mittlerweile hieß.

An diesem Tag endlich wollte ihm, die Frau, die er liebte, die seit nunmehr 8 Jahren sein Leben mit ihm teilte, die Frau vor der Er keinerlei Geheimnisse hatte, das Ja-Wort geben.

Vor 8 Jahren in der Red Valley High School hatte sie ihn nur nach seinem Namen gefragt. Von dem Tag an waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen.

Gegen den Willen seiner Mutter hatte er das Mädchen in sein Leben integriert. Dann, Silvester nach seinem 18. Geburtstag hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie ihr Leben mit ihm verbringen wolle.

Sie hatte um Bedenkzeit gebeten, ihm aber klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihn liebt und bei ihm bleiben möchte.

Daraufhin hatte Er sie jedes Jahr von Neuem gefragt, bis sie schließlich Silvester letzten Jahres endlich zugestimmt hatte.

Über die Jahre hinweg hatte er sie in fast alle seine Familiengeheimnisse eingeweiht. Einerseits, weil es sich nicht immer vermeiden lies, andererseits weil er wollte und schließlich auch um sie zu schützen, vorzubereiten.

Nun stand John Fassungslos, wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte auf den völlig Fremden, der ihm sein Glück verweigern wollte.

„Derek Reese", sagte seine Verlobte leise.

Johns Kopf ruckte herum. „Du kennst Ihn?"

Cameron sah ihn an und nickte. „Wir sollten mit ihm reden".

„Reese?" Warf Sarah ein.

Cameron blickte sie an. „First Lieutenant Derek Reese der einhundertzweiunddreißigsten Tech Com. Bruder von Sergeant Kyle Reese".

Sarah und John standen wie vom Donner gerührt. Nicht nur, dass Cameron gerade Wissen preisgegeben hatte, dass sie eigentlich nicht haben dürfte, sie war auch sehr nahe an einem Geheimnis, dass auf keinen Fall preisgegeben werden durfte.

xxxxx

Sie hatten den Reverend um eine Unterbrechung der Trauung und um einen Raum für ein Gespräch gebeten. Nun betraten sie das geräumige Büro des Reverend. Der Fremde, den Cameron Derek Reese genannt hatte schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann wirbelte er herum.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah John die Hand des Mannes mit einer großkalibrigen, mit Schalldämpfer versehenen Pistole, herumschwenken.

Sarah warf sich vor John, als drei Mal das leise Husten des Schalldämpfers zu vernehmen war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah John, wie die Liebe seines Lebens rückwärts stolperte, drei Einschusslöcher in ihrem Körper oberhalb des trägerlosen Brautkleides. Hinter dem Schreibtisch des Reverend ging sie zu Boden.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

John, aufs Äußerste entsetzt wollte zu ihr aber Sarah hielt ihn eisern fest. „Mom, lass mich los!"

„Hey! Keine Sorge, die Maschine steht schon wieder auf", rief der Fremde.

Sarahs und Johns Bewegungen erstarben. Sie starrten den Fremden mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Maschine?" Fragte John verstört, Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinab. „Sie ist keine Maschine Du Bastard!" Erneut wollte er sich aus Sarahs Umklammerung befreien.

Derek Reese stand überlegen lächelnd mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt.

„Mom, lass mich los!" Rief John sich immer heftiger gegen Sarah wehrend.

„Er hat Recht John", hörten sie in diesem Moment Camerons Stimme hinter dem Schreibtisch aufklingen.

Während sich das Lächeln Derek Reeses zu einem Grinsen vertiefte starrten John und Sarah auf Cameron, die sich nun steif aber von den Einschüssen in ihre Brust unbeeindruckt erhob.

Bei John und Sarah liefen die letzten 8 Jahre nocheinmal vor ihren inneren Augen ab. Während sich in John eine immer größer werdende Leere breit machte schwollen in Sarah Wut und Ekel bis zur Schmerzgrenze an.

Schließlich lies Sarah John los und griff nach ihrer Handtasche, in der sie die Desert Eagle aufbewahrte. Auch in festlicher Kleidung war sie nicht unbewaffnet. Natürlich nicht.

Als sie die Waffe heraus hatte und auf Cameron richten wollte, zielte sie stattdessen auf Johns Rücken, der wortlos vor seine Verlobte getreten war.

John und Cameron sahen sich nur an. Während sein Blick eine unausgesprochene Frage beinhaltete war in ihrem Blick so etwas wie ein Flehen.

Schließlich senkte er den Blick auf die Einschusslöcher in ihrer Brust. Langsam hob er eine Hand. Seine Finger berührten die Verletzungen und er konnte die Projektile sehen und fühlen.

Dann lies er seine Hand ruckartig sinken. Kurz danach senkte Cameron den Blick.

„Mom?" Sagte John nach einiger Zeit. „Sag dem Reverend die Hochzeit ist abgesagt". Tonlos hatten seine Worte geklungen, bar jeder Emotion.

xxxxx

Sie waren nach Hause gefahren. Cameron hatte alleine Hinten gesessen, während Sarah gefahren war. Immer wieder war ihr Blick zum Innenspiegel gezuckt. Die Waffe lag schussbereit auf ihrem Schoß.

Sie hatten ihr Haus gefolgt vom Pick Up dieses Derek Reese erreicht. Wortlos war Cameron ausgestiegen. Sie ging ins Haus nach Oben in ihr und John gemeinsames Zimmer, wo sie sich umzog.

Als sie zurück nach Unten kam diskutierten Derek Reese und Sarah Connor die Situation. Sie standen rechts und links von dem Sessel, in dem John mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck saß und vor sich hin starrte.

Als John nicht auf ihre Anwesenheit reagierte verlies sie das Haus und blieb auf der kleinen Veranda stehen, auf der sie und John die lauen Abende plaudernd und miteinander scherzend verbracht hatten.

Sie ahnte, dass diese unbeschwerte Zeit vorbei war. Sie hatte sich, wenn sie mit John zusammen war fast wie ein Mensch gefühlt und sie wusste, dieses Gefühl würde niemals zurückkehren.

Sie fasste einen Entschluss, den sie wenn überhaupt schon vor Jahren hätte treffen sollen.

Sie wirbelte herum.

Cameron stieß die Haustür auf und ging in den Wohnraum. Sowohl Derek Reese als auch Sarah erstarrten mit halb gezogenen Waffen, als sie in die Mündungen zweier Pistolen sahen, die Cameron ihnen entgegenhielt.

„Herausziehen und auf den Boden legen, ganz langsam", sagte Cameron bestimmt.

Sarah und Derek gehorchten. Vorsichtig zogen sie ihre Waffen und legten sie vorsichtig auf den Boden.

„Cameron...?" Fragte John nur. Man sah ihm an, dass er die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

Cameron ging in die Hocke. So war sie mit dem sitzenden John annähernd auf Augenhöhe. Ihre Pistolen allerdings hielt sie weiter mit unglaublicher Präzision auf Sarah und Derek gerichtet, die noch immer rechts und links von John standen.

„Es tut mir leid John", begann Cameron wurde aber durch ein unwilliges Schnauben von Derek Reese unterbrochen. Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Noch ein Ton von Dir und ich terminiere Dich! Das hätte ich längst tun sollen!"

Man konnte Derek seinen Unwillen ansehen, man sah aber auch die Angst in seinen Augen.

Cameron sah wieder zu John. „John, ich liebe Dich. Komm mit mir. Wir fangen alleine von vorne an."

John sah in Camerons Augen das flehen um seine Liebe. Er wollte seine Verlobte, die kurz davor zu stehen schien in Tränen auszubrechen umarmen aber er war wie gelähmt.

Er blickte auf das hochgeschlossene Top, dass sie trug. In seiner Fantasie sah er auf die drei Einschusslöcher oberhalb ihrer Brust, oberhalb des wunderschönen, schulterfreien Brautkleides, das sie getragen hatte.

Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen und blickte weg.

Cameron hatte auf eine andere Reaktion gehofft. Der flehentliche Ausdruck und das bisschen Hoffnung das sich in ihrem Gesicht gespiegelt hatte zerfaserte.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie schließlich und erhob sich.

Sie blickte zu Derek, zu Sarah, schließlich zu John.

Während Derek und Sarah offen ihre Abneigung zeigten war Johns Gesicht leer. Von der Liebe, die sich sonst darin gezeigt hatte wenn er mit Cameron zusammen war, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Cameron starrte John noch einige Sekunden ins Gesicht, er aber erwiderte den Blick nicht, sondern sah weiter zur Seite.

Dann schließlich steckte sie eine Waffe weg und streckte die Hand zu Sarah aus. „Autoschlüssel".

„Kommt nicht in Fr...",begann Sarah aber ein Herumschwenken der Waffe von Derek zu ihr und ein demonstratives spannen des Hahns machten ihr klar, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte.

Cameron blickte noch ein weiteres Mal zu John, der sie aber immer noch nicht ansah. Rückwärtsgehend verlies sie den Wohnraum mit vorgehaltener Waffe.

Dann wirbelte sie herum und verlies das Haus durch die noch immer offen stehende Tür. Sie rannte zu Sarahs Wagen, stieg ein, startete den Motor und fuhr mit durchdrehenden Reifen davon, während hinter ihr Sarah und Derek, die ihr gefolgt waren ein paar wirkungslose Schüsse auf sie abgaben.

Derek und Sarah wollten ihr in Dereks Wagen folgen, bemerkten aber schnell, dass Cameron wohl vorher einen Reifen des Wagens zerstochen hatte.

Mürrisch machte sich Derek daran, das Rad zu wechseln.

xxxxx

Cameron war bis zur großen Kreuzung gefahren. Hier hatte sie angehalten. Die Straße führte nur in zwei Richtungen. Nach Links in Richtung Süden ging es durch Kalifornien, weiter nach Mexiko und schließlich nach Südamerika. Rechts, Richtung Norden ging es nach Kanada

Cameron dachte nach. Einerseits konnte sie in Kanada untertauchen. Andererseits stand ihr hinter Mexiko ganz Südamerika offen.

Sprachlich wäre das kein Problem. Ihre Datenbank war mit fast allen gesprochenen Sprachen gefüttert.

Allerdings war die Kultur dort eine völlig andere. Sicherer bewegen konnte sie sich sicherlich in Nordamerika.

Also war der Weg nach Norden, nach Kanada die bessere Wahl. Sie setzte den Blinker...

…...und bog nach Süden ab.


	2. Kapitel 3 und 4

**Kapitel 3**

John war Sarah und Derek nach draußen gefolgt. Nun stand er hinter Sarah, die beobachtete, wie Derek Reese das Rad wechselte.

Sarah hatte John trösten wollen, er aber hatte sie nur emotionslos angesehen.

'Mein Gott, hoffentlich verliere ich ihn nicht', dachte Sarah entsetzt. 'Wenn sich seine Liebe zu...Cameron in Hass verwandelt kann das Ganze in einer Katastrophe enden'.

Als Derek fertig war und das defekte Rad auf die Ladefläche des Pick Up warf setzte sich John in Bewegung.

Sarah wollte zuerst nicht wahrhaben, was ihr Sohn tat. Er stieg in Dereks Wagen und verriegelte die Türen. Dann startete er und fuhr los.

Weder Sarah noch Derek waren reaktionsschnell genug, sich noch auf die Ladefläche zu schwingen.

xxxxx

Wie auf Autopilot fuhr Cameron durch. Allerdings nicht nach Mexiko, nein sie fuhr zu dem Einzigen Ort, der noch eine Bedeutung für sie besaß.

xxxxx

John war wie in Trance. Eine Stimme in seinem Inneren sagte ihm ständig, dass er an den einzigen Ort fahren müsse, den Cameron aufsuchen würde. Den sie aufsuchen würde, wenn sie ihn wirklich liebt.

Als John auf den Parkplatz fuhr fuhr er bis zum hinteren Ende. Er stieg aus und ging zur Rückseite des Gebäudes, wo sich die spärliche Grünanlage der Schule befand.

Der Wagen seiner Mom stand auf dem Parkplatz. Er hatte also Recht gehabt.

In der Abenddämmerung sah er sie schließlich. Sie saß unter dem Baum, unter dem sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten, unter dem sie sich gegenseitig das erste Mal ihrer Liebe bekannt hatten und unter dem Er ihr den ersten Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte.

Sie saß unter ihrem Baum und starrte in die Wüste.

„Bist Du hier um mich zu töten John?" Fragte sie ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

John stand noch zwei Meter von ihr weg. „War Alles eine Lüge? Das Küssen, die Worte? Der ...Sex? War das Alles gelogen?" Fragte er statt einer Antwort.

Langsam schüttelte Cameron den Kopf. „Ich habe das Alles genossen", sagte sie leise.

John ging an ihr vorbei, blieb ein paar Schritte schräg vor ihr stehen und starrte dann in die selbe Richtung. Hinaus in die Wüste, bei sternenklarem Himmel.

„Wie kann ich das glauben?", fragte er ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie sah zu ihm und lachte leise. „Warum glaubst Du lebst Du noch?"

Er fuhr herum. „Wie meinst Du das?" Er dachte nach. „Warum hat Future John Dich geschickt, was ist Deine Mission?"

Cameron sah zu ihm auf. „Meine Mission...?"

Cameron sah ihn lange an. „Setz Dich bitte zu mir, damit ich nicht ständig zu Dir hoch sehen muss. Keine Angst, ich tu Dir nichts", fügte sie hinzu.

John überlegte zwei Sekunden, dann trat vor und lies sich im Schneidersitz neben ihren gestreckten Beinen nieder.

„Meine Mission...", wiederholte Cameron sinnierend. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Meine primäre Mission war es Cyberdyne davor zu schützen, von Euch zerstört zu werden", sagte sie und beobachtete jede Regung in Johns Gesicht.

John brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, was Cameron gerade gesagt hatte. Schließlich weiteten sich seine Augen. „Heißt das...heißt das...?" Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Cameron nickte. „Meine sekundäre Mission war es dem T eintausend bei der Terminierung von John Connor zu assistieren.

Panik kam jäh in ihm auf. John fing an zu strampeln und wollte aufspringen und weglaufen.

Cameron jedoch hatte blitzschnell sein Fußgelenk ergriffen und brachte ihn wieder zu Fall.

Noch bevor John versuchen konnte irgendetwas zu unternehmen war die tödliche Maschine über ihm.

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

John wand sich und versuchte sich aus dem Griff der Maschine zu befreien. Aber er merkte sehr schnell, dass er nichts tun konnte, so ergab er sich schließlich in sein Schicksal. Als er in das Gesicht über ihm blickte, sah er in zwei leuchtend blaue Augen.

„Worauf wartest Du?" Fragte er gepresst. „Bring es endlich hinter Dich". Eine Träne lief aus seinem Augenwinkel als er die Augen zusammenkniff.

Dann spürte Er , wie sie sein Gesicht berührte. Er rechnete mit dem tödlichen Griff aber anstatt seine Kehle zu ergreifen wischte sie ihm die Träne von der Schläfe.

Plötzlich verschwand das Gewicht von seinen Armen und dem Körper. Als er aufblickte saß Cameron wieder an den Baum gelehnt.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass Dir nichts tun werde", sagte Sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

John richtete sich auf. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er zu der Maschine, von der er geglaubt hatte sie wäre eine Frau, die ihn liebt.

Dann tat er Etwas, das selbst Cameron nicht erwartet hatte. Er erhob sich und mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die allenfalls General John Connor haben sollte, ging er zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Erzähl weiter", bat er sie und legte seinen Kopf gegen den Stamm des Baumes. Er war müde, schließlich war er seit fast 36 Stunden auf den Beinen. Nur das Adrenalin würde ihn noch einige Zeit wach halten.

Cameron legte ihren Kopf neben seinen an den Stamm. Fast berührten sie sich...fast.

„Als ich in dieser Zeit ankam merkte ich sehr schnell, dass Skynet ein Fehler unterlaufen war. Ich war Tage zu spät und als ich bei Cyberdyne anlangte fand ich nur noch rauchende Trümmer vor".

„Ich folgte Eurer Spur bis zu dem Stahlwerk. Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig die Vernichtung des T eintausend mitanzusehen".

„Ich wollte zu Euch, um sein Werk zu vollenden. Immerhin wart ihr Alle nicht mehr in bester Verfassung und der T achthundert war kein Gegner mehr für mich. Außerdem wäre das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite gewesen".

John öffnete die Augen und sah neben sich. Cameron sah mit ihren großen schokobraunen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Was ist passiert? Was hat Dich abgehalten?"

Cameron legte den Kopf an Johns Schulter. „Die Art, wie Du um das Leben des T achthundert gekämpft hast. Du warst am Boden zerstört als du merktest, dass es sinnlos war".

John nickte langsam. „Ich war jung und hatte keinen Vater. Er war bereit zu lernen. Schließlich war er mehr als nur eine Maschine für mich. Er war mein Freund."

„Ich dachte, ich könnte auch mehr als eine Maschine für Dich sein", sagte Cameron leise.

John antwortete lange nicht. „Das warst Du", sagte er schließlich.

Die Maschine blickte zu ihm. „War?" Fragte sie mit traurigem Unterton.

John nickte. „Wenn Du es gleich gesagt hättest, hätte sich vielleicht zwischen Uns etwas entwickeln können aber so...".

Cameron blickte wieder in die Wüste. „Ich verstehe. Ihr Menschen habt dafür ein Sprichwort: Wie mans macht ists verkehrt" sagte sie mit erneut angelehntem Kopf.

„Was ist dann passiert?" Fragte er ohne auf das Sprichwort einzugehen.

„Ich wollte warten, bis Du alt genug bist, mir die Aufmerksamkeit entgegen zu bringen, die meinem Äußeren gerecht wird. Also habe ich bis kurz vor Deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag gewartet".

„Und dann dein Spielchen mit mir gespielt", sagte er traurig.

Sie senkte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe Dich niemals belogen. Mein Chip und mein Körper sind dazu fähig, Emotionen und Körperliche Empfindungen entsprechend zu verarbeiten. Zwar empfinde ich nicht so wie Du und meine Emotionen sind nicht hormonell sondern elektronisch bedingt aber ich habe immer so reagiert, wie ich es ….empfunden habe", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich bin Müde", sagte er plötzlich. „Können wir nach Hause fahren und später weiter darüber reden?"

Lange sah sie ihn an. „Wie Du möchtest", entgegnete sie und ihre Worte ließen ihn aus einem kurzen Schlummer hochschrecken.

Cameron erhob sich und half ihm auf die Beine. Sie gingen zu Sarahs Wagen, den von Derek ließen sie einfach stehen. Cameron musste John quasi in den Wagen setzen, da er schon halb schlief.

Unterwegs dachte sie noch einmal über Alles nach. Erinnerte sich an die vergangenen acht Jahre. Während John schlief versuchte sich Cameron darüber klar zu werden, was nun geschehen sollte.

Immerhin hatte sie einen offenen Terminierungsbefehl für John Connor und irgendwas musste geschehen. Fakt war, sie hatte ihre primäre und sekundäre Mission nicht erfüllen können. Skynet hätte sie sicherlich wegen ihres Versagens zerstört.

Andererseits konnte sie nicht mehr zu dem Leben zurück, dass sie die letzten acht Jahre geführt hatte. Sarah und Derek Reese würden dies niemals zulassen und wenn sie sie terminierte hatte sie auch John gegen sich. An diesem Punkt schloss sich der Kreis und ihre Gedanken kehrten zur Terminierung John Connors zurück.

xxxxx

Als sie nach einigen Stunden Fahrt zum Haus der Connors zurückkehrte, hielt sie an und stellte den Motor ab. Sie sah zur Seite auf den regungslosen John. Schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber. „Tut mir Leid John Connor", sagte sie leise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann stieg sie aus.


	3. Kapitel 5 und 6

**Kapitel 5**

Als Cameron mit emotionslosem Gesicht das Haus betrat, die beiden Waffen in den Händen, die Arme aber lose herabhängend, wurde sie bereits erwartet.

„Wo ist John!" Fragte eine wütende Sarah Connor.

Cameron sah Sie und den neben ihr stehenden Derek Reese emotionslos an. Beide hatten einen Taser auf sie gerichtet.

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig", sagte Cameron ganz ruhig. „Ich habe meine Mission erfüllt". Dann hob sie langsam ihre Waffen.

In diesem Moment feuerten die beiden Menschen ihre Taser ab. Cameron zuckte und zappelte einen Augenblick, ging dann zu Boden.

Eine Sekunde später war Derek bei dem gefallenen Cyborg. Er machte einen schnellen Schnitt, quer über die komplette Seite des Kopfes über dem Chipport. Er riss förmlich die Haut zur Seite, dass der halbe Coltan-Schädel freigelegt war. Dann hebelte er den Deckel des Chipportes auf.

Als Sarah mit einer Zange nach dem Chip griff verlies unbemerkt eine einzelne Träne ein Auge Camerons.

xxxx

„Oh Gott John!" Rief Sarah weinend. Wie gelähmt stand sie vor dem Wagen und blickte auf ihren toten Sohn. „Was soll nun werden?"

Derek ging zur Tür des Wagens. Nur kurz zögerte er bevor er öffnete. Statt aber tot aus dem Sitz zu fallen erwachte John aus seinem Schlaf.

„Was?" Fragte er verwirrt und sah sich um.

„JOHN!" Schrie Sarah und stürzte zu ihm. „Du lebst!" Rief sie und zog den Verwirrten fast vom Sitz.

John quollen die Augen aus den Höhlen „Mom! Ist ja gut, ist doch Alles in Ordnung. Was ist denn?"

„Wir dachten die Maschine hätte dich getötet" Sagte Sarah weinerlich.

„Warum sollte Cameron...", er stutzte und sah sich um. „Wo ist sie?" Fragte er mit steigender Unruhe.

„Wir dachten sie hätte Dich getötet...::", begann Sarah wurde aber kurzerhand von John unterbrochen.

„Mom, wo ist sie!" Rief er und fasste seine Mutter an den Schultern. „WO IST CAMERON?" Schrie er schließlich als sie nach einigen Sekunden nicht antwortete.

Sarah hob den Arm und mit zitternder Hand zeigte sie aufs Haus.

John stieß sie von sich und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Haus. Die Stufen der Veranda mit einem Sprung nehmend landete er mit einem weiteren Sprung im Inneren.

Als er in Richtung des Wohnraumes sah erstarrte er.

Wie in Trance ging er zum Körper der Frau, die er liebte. Er lies sich auf die Knie fallen. „Cam", sagte er verzweifelt. Die Trümmer des Chips mit den Händen zusammenkehrend.

Als er ein Häufchen geformt hatte wandte er sich an den Körper. Zärtlich zog er die Haut des Kopfes mit ihren wunderschönen Haaren wieder über den Chipport. Dann drehte er sie herum.

Als Sarah und Derek das Haus betraten sahen sie einen jungen Mann, der die Leiche seiner Verlobten im Arm hielt. Er wiegte sich mit ihr zusammen vor und zurück.

Sarah machte vorsichtig ein Schritt auf ihren leise weinenden Sohn zu. „Wir wussten es nicht. Wir dachten...".

„Sie war nur eine Maschine Connor, Ein Ding", unterbrach Derek sie. „Jetzt wo diese Abscheulichk...".

Dereks Redefluss wurde jäh gestoppt, als eine Kugel in seinen Körper eindrang, Abgefeuert aus der Pistole, die Sarah liegengelassen hatte. Die Pistole, mit der sie den Chip Camerons in Splitter zerschlagen hatte.

John hatte schnell die am Boden liegende Waffe ergriffen, war kniend herumgewirbelt und hatte nur ein Mal geschossen.

Nun beugte er sich herab und küsste den Mund Camerons ein letztes Mal. Dann legte er sie sanft zu Boden.

Er ergriff die Trümmer des Chips und erhob sich. Als er zu der in Horror erstarrten Sarah kam, sah er sie nur emotionslos an, bevor er ihr die Splitter ins Gesicht schleuderte, was sie augenblicklich temporär blendete.

John hingegen ging ohne sie weiter zu beachten zu dem schwer verletzten Soldaten. Der stöhnende hielt seine Hand über das Einschussloch und versuchte die Blutung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Das war es wert", sagte der Soldat aus der Zukunft ächzend als er John bemerkte.

„War es das?" Fragte John fast tonlos. „Du scheinst Etwas nicht zu verstehen", sagte er emotionslos. „Heute Abend endete Das Leben von Cameron Phillips und...mit ihr starb auch John Connor".

John wartete noch genau solange bis er in den Augen seines Onkels die Erkenntnis aufblitzen sah. Dann hob er die Waffe und entleerte das ganze Magazin in dessen sich aufbäumenden Körper.

„JOHN!" Schrie Sarah und sprang auf ihn zu.

Er wirbelte herum und drohte mit der leergeschossenen Waffe. „Welcher John?" Fragte er. „Hier ist kein John mehr". Er lies die Waffe fallen dann ging er an der schockstarren Sarah vorbei zu der Frau, die er geliebt hatte.

Er kniete sich erneut neben sie, hob den Chipträger auf und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste Cameron auf die Stirn.

„Tut mir Leid Cameron", flüsterte er, ergriff die beiden Waffen aus Camerons Gürtel. Schließlich erhob er sich.

„John?" Fragte Sarah unter Tränen.

In einer flüssigen Bewegung entsicherte John eine von Camerons Waffen und schoss Sarah in den Fuß.

Ungerührt ging er dann an seiner vor Schmerz zusammengebrochenen Mutter vorbei nach draußen zum Wagen. Ohne zurückzublicken fuhr er davon.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Man fand Die Leiche eines unbekannten, nicht zu identifizierenden Mannes in den rauchenden Trümmern eines abgebrannten Hauses. Nicht weit von ihm, die zerschmolzenen Überreste von etwas, dass ebenfalls nicht mehr zu identifizieren war.

Ein paar Monate später wurde Sarah Connor nach einem terroristischen Anschlag auf eine Technologiefirma. In dem anschließenden Feuergefecht mit der Polizei getötet.

Einen Tag später las ein Mann auf einem Motorrad sitzend eine Zeitung, in der über dieses Feuergefecht berichtet wurde.

Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen lies der Mann schließlich die Zeitung fallen, startete die Maschine und verschwand in die Nacht.

Weitere Monate später stand der gleiche Mann auf einer Wiese an einem Baum und sah Feuerstreifen am Himmel. Als einer dieser Feuerstreifen Kurs auf die Militärbasis in der Wüste bei Red Valley nahm starrte der Mann auf einen gerillten Gegenstand in seiner Hand.

Als schließlich unweit ein grelles Licht aufleuchtete erblindete der Mann augenblicklich. Zwei Sekunden später endete die Legende von John Connor.

Einige Jahre Später Meldeten alle Stationen Skynets die fast vollständige Ausrottung der Spezies Mensch. Einzelne versprengte Gruppen bedeuteten keine Gefahr mehr.

Die Maschinen hatten gewonnen. Vorerst zumindest. Skynet aber schmiedete schon weitere finstere Pläne.


	4. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Modellbezeichnung, Name der Vorlage und Funktion?"

Die junge braunhaarige Frau sah zu dem großen Metallskelett am Fuß der Rampe des aufragenden Stahlgiganten.

„T O K sieben eins fünf. Herstellungsnummer einhundertdreizehn, Name: Young, Allison. Infiltrationsmodell".

„Die Ausrüstung zur Züchtung deiner biologischen Hülle befindet sich an Bord, Eintritt gestattet".

Ein letztes Mal blickte die Maschine in Gestalt einer jungen Frau an dem Raumschiff hoch. Jetzt nach einem Dutzend Jahrzehnten hatte Skynet geschafft, was die ausgerottete Menschheit immer erträumt hatte.

Die Maschinen würden in die Tiefen des Alls vorstoßen.

xxxxx

Die junge braunhaarige Frau stand an einem Aussichtsfenster des Schiffes.

Sie starrte auf die Welt unter ihr.

Dank des Plasmaantriebes hatten sie nur knappe 10 Jahre Erdzeit bis nach Alpha Centauri benötigt.

Nun umkreisten sie einen unbewohnten Mond am Rande des Systems.

'Wir werden die Welten in dem System von den Lebewesen reinigen, ganz so wie Skynet es wünscht', dachte die Maschine noch. Zwei Sekunden später verdampften Sie und ihr Schiff, als die Abwehrwaffen des Mondes das Feuer eröffneten.

xxxxx

Fünf Jahre später tauchte ein einziges kleines Raumschiff über der Erde auf.

Skynet wehrte sich mit den mittlerweile vorhandenen Abwehrwaffen.

Die Schlacht war kurz.

Die Erde und mit ihr Skynet verging in einer kurzen Eruption gleißenden Lichts.

(ENDE)

* * *

A/N

Ich starte sofort mit dem zweiten Teil durch.


End file.
